Axton/Quotes
Borderlands 2 *'When joining a game' **''"Ten years of Dahl military experience at your service."'' **''"Commando here, let's get moving."'' **''"Just point me in the right direction."'' **''"Locked and loaded."'' **''"Commando reporting for duty."'' *'When completing a challenge' **''"Wasn't so hard."'' **''"Challenge completed."'' **''"That's that."'' **''"One challenge down."'' **''"Wasn't so challeinging."'' *'When crippled' **''"Let's DO this!"'' **''"MEDIC!"'' **''"Nope...not today!"'' **''"I'm ready for ya!"'' **''"BRING IT!"'' **''"Come and GET it!"'' **''"Come on COME ON!"'' **''"Bring it on!"'' **''"Let's go!"'' **''"Who wants some!?"'' *'When reviving an ally' **''"I'm not sayin' you owe me, but I'm implying it."'' **''"Wow. Do you work out, or...?"'' **''"Don't worry. I won't tell anyone."'' **''"Hey, it happens to the best of us."'' **''"On your feet, soldier!"'' **''"Fight through it!"'' **''"You're good, I got you!"'' **''"Don't stop shooting!"'' **''"Back up, you'll get 'em next time."'' **''"Just stay concious!"'' *'When being revived' **''"I didn't know you cared!"'' **''"Damn, you're strong!"'' **''"Thanks! You saved my ass."'' **''"Can't thank ya enough!"'' **''"Hey, thanks for that."'' **''"Thanks, soldier."'' **''"Appreciate it."'' *'Critical Kill' **''"Hell-o!"'' **''"See ya... Bitch."'' **''"Cool story bro."'' **''"Splooge!"'' **''"Idiot."'' **''"Boom-Shaka-Laka!"'' **''"Wow. So that happened."'' **''"HAH!"'' **''"Heh, that was cool."'' **''"Nice."'' **''"Kaboom!"'' **''"Blam!"'' **''"Ah, thank you."'' **''"Ho!"'' **''"Critical!"'' **''"You like that?"'' **''"How'd that feel, huh?"'' **''"Kabam!"'' **''"Bamf!"'' *'Throwing a grenade' **''"Tossin' a masher!"'' **''"Catch this!"'' **''"Grenade!"'' **''"'nade out!"'' **''"Catch!"'' **''"Grenade out!"'' **''"Tossin' grenade!"'' **''"Eat this!"'' **''"Present for ya!"'' **''"Here you go!"'' **''"Take this!"'' *'Out of ammo' **''"Crap, I'm dry!"'' **''"Damn, I'm out!"'' **''"Out ammo!"'' **''"Need a resupply!"'' **''"Damn it, I'm empty!"'' **''"Come on, not now!"'' **''"Need a new mag!"'' **''"Ah, crap!"'' **''"Ammo count black!"'' **''"I'm dry here!"'' *'Killing a Badass' **''"And the crowd goes wild!" (in crowd voice) "Waahhhh, whaahhh!" '' **''"I love this planet!"'' **''"Shut up already..."'' **''"See ya, bro!"'' **''"He was angry."'' **''"Badass down."'' **''"Suck on that!"'' **''"That feel good, huh!?"'' **''"(in falsetto, 'female' voice) "Oh soldier, you're so great!" (in regular voice) "Come on, ladies, I'm not that cool...""'' **''"Damn, that was fun."'' **''"Love a hard kill."'' **''"That felt good."'' **''"You mad about that?"'' *'Getting a Second Wind' **''"That's RIGHT!"'' **''"Like I was gonna die!"'' **''"Not dead yet!"'' **''"I don't die so easy!"'' **''"Oscar-mike!"'' **''"Nice try!"'' **''"Ha! Did you miss me?"'' **''"Who's next, huh!?"'' **''"I'm ready for more!"'' **''"On the move!"'' **''"Yeah!"'' *'Deploying Sabre Turret'" **''"You fellas meet the missus?"'' **''"Wanna meet my girlfriend?"'' **''"Go get 'em, honey!"'' **''"Let's get to killin', sweetheart!"'' **''"Hey, stand in front of this!"'' **''"Say hello, darling!"'' **''"Now you be careful, honey."'' **''"Sorry, boys, I got turret syndrome! Get it? 'Cause of the turret...? Sorry."'' **''"Meet my lady friend!"'' **''"Tossin' the little lady!"'' **''"Autogun deployed!"'' **''"Sentry gun primed!"'' **''"Turret out!"'' **''"Chew em' up! (Sometimes says honey afterwards)"'' **''"Turret deployed!"'' **''"It's killin' time!"'' **''"Grind 'em up!"'' **''"Say hello, beautiful!"'' **''"Say hello, sweetie!"'' **''"Take this!"'' **''"Deploying sentry!"'' **''"Droppin' sentry!"'' **''"Sentry deployed!"'' *'General Combat' **''"YOU get a bullet! And YOU get a bullet! EVERYBODY gets a bullet!"'' (After killing many enemies in rapid succession) **''"RAAAAAAAARGH!"'' (After killing many enemies in rapid succession) **''"That's right, start runnin'!"'' (After killing many enemies in rapid succession) **''"I got some for EVERYBODY!"'' (After killing many enemies in rapid succession) **''"You're all gonna die!"'' (After killing many enemies in rapid succession) **''"HAAHAHAHA!"'' (After killing many enemies in rapid succession) **''"I can take you all!" (After killing many enemies in rapid succession) **"You want some of this?!" (After killing many enemies in rapid succession) **"That the best you got?!" (After killing many enemies in rapid succession) *'Leveling Up''' **''"Stronger, smarter... more sexually attractive."'' **''"Plus one to awesomeness."'' **''"Beats the hell outta basic training."'' **''"I feel more badass."'' **''"Nice!"'' **''"Kickass!"'' **''"Ha! A promotion!"'' **''"Risin' in the ranks."'' **''"Hahahaha, yeah!"'' **''Alright!"'' *'Turret Kill' **''"Bad guys - zero, Turret - a whole bunch!"'' **''"Autogun's chewin' 'em up!"'' **''"Atta girl!"'' **''"That's my girl!"'' **''"Turret, what would I do without ya?"'' **''"That's right! Let her mow you down!"'' **''"News flash, bitches: turrets kill!"'' **''"Autogun's wreckin' FACE!"'' **''"Love that turret!"'' **''"Nothin' like a turret kill!"'' **''"You're heatin' up baby!"'' **''"One more turret kill!"'' **''"Well done, darlin'!"'' **''"Yes, more of that!"'' **''"Score one bogey!"'' **''"Thanks, honey!"'' **''"You tell 'em baby!"'' **'Nother turret kill!" **''"Another sentry kill!"'' **''"Score one for the turret!"'' *'Spotting items' **''"Now THAT'S amazing."'' **''"Awesome."'' **''"Wow, that's... Wow."'' **''"Good God..."'' **''"Well, hello there loot."'' **''"Would you look at that."'' *'When asking to swap with the player driving' **''"Let's switch it up!"'' **''"Wanna swap?"'' **''"I want your seat!"'' **''"Let's swap!"'' **''"You cool with switchin'!?"'' *'When ramming enemies while driving' **''"Coming through!"'' **''"Out of my way!"'' **''"That's fun."'' **''"Roadkill."'' *'When ramming another player in a vehicle' **''"Didn't mean to do that... Yes I did."'' **''"My bad!"'' **''"What is this, bumper cars?"'' **''"Hope it's insured!"'' **''"So does this thing not have air bags?"'' **''"Out of the way!"'' **''"Okay, that was mostly my fault."'' **''"Jeeze!"'' **''"I got somewhere to be here!"'' *'When idle' **''"This... This is nice. Who wants to be out killin' stuff anyway? Me. I do."'' **''"As a military man, I'm used to a little waitin'... But I got my limits..."'' **''"I left the military to get away from pointless waiting, dammit. And because I got dishonorably discharged... But mostly the first thing."'' **''"Leave the military, come to Pandora, stare at stuff..."'' **''"Heard of a guy stationed on Isolus got so bored he shot himself in the foot just to break the monotony. Don't know why that comes to mind right now."'' **''"(singing to the tune of "When Johnny Comes Marching Home") Duh duh Duh duh Duh duh duh daaa dah daaa dah daaa, but I got bored just standin' around, I wish someone would move me 'round... Sorry, I do that when I'm bored. Really, really bored."'' **''"I dunno about you, but I'm on the edge of my seat... about to fall off of it."'' **''"I could NOT be more bored. But hey, at least my C.O.'s not screaming at me and my friends aren't gettin' blasted to hell left and right. So there's that."'' **''"Not the most exciting job I've been on..."'' **''"Come on! Those midgets aren't gonna blow their own heads off."'' *'When trying to leave but someone is busy' **''"Ready when you are, chief."'' **''"Ready to head out?"'' **''"Let's move out!"'' **''"Any time, soldier."'' **''"Hurry up and wait."'' *'When comparing items' **''"Alright, what do we got here?"'' **''"Let's see."'' **''"On the one hand..."'' *'When looking at the map' **''"I should've paid attention in nav training."'' **''"Huh... That's a lotta sectors to cover."'' **''"I know exactly where I'm going... Yup, of course I do."'' **''"Aaaand I'm lost."'' **''"If that's north..."'' *'When looking at a skill tree with a skill point to spend' **'"Decisions, decisions." **''"Here's where my training pays off."'' **''"If only basic been this easy."'' **''"Time to train."'' *'Issuing a duel challenge' **''"If I win, we're totally making out."'' **''"Come on. Put 'em up."'' **''"Let's settle this."'' **''"You and me! Right now!"'' **''"You want to do this?"'' *'Accepting a duel challenge' **'"Huh, you're serious?" **''"Might want to think hard about this."'' **''"You asked for it."'' **''"Huh, ok. I see what you're doing here."'' **''"You sure about that?"'' *'Winning a duel' **"Eh, you did your best."'' **''"Yeah!"'' **''"Alright!"'' **''"Now that's what I'm talking about!"'' **''"That was fun!"'' *'''Tieing a duel **'"A tie? Lame." **''"Ties are boring."'' **''"What a gyp!"'' **''"Looks like we're equals."'' **''"That was disappointing."'' *'Losing a duel' **"Damn!"'' **''"Well I'll be damned."'' **''"Alright, you got me."'' **''"Crap! Rematch?"'' **''"Well done."'' *'''With Handsome Jack's voice **''"Testing? Testing one two? One two. And now I have the voice of a douchebag. Great."'' **''"Hello, hello? Commando here. Gah, let's do this quick. Can't stand sounding like this bastard."'' **''""I'm Handsome Jack! Commando, don't kill me! I'm so sorry!" Pow! "Augh, oh no, you're so much cooler than me, Commando...""'' **''"Oh, I'm so bored-- ohh, I forgot I have Jack's voice."'' **''"Jesus, this feels weird."'' **''"And somehow I always knew I'd eventually be stuck in the middle of nowhere trying to protect a city from a fascist whose voice I stole."'' **''"Turret on the field!"'' **''"Deploying turret!"'' **''"Turrret out!"'' **''"Turret kill confirmed."'' **''"Hell yes, turret."'' **''"THAT'S RIGHT!"'' (After getting second wind) **''"Hoo-ah!" (After getting second wind) **"Oscar-mike!" (After grtting second wind) *'Spotting a Badass''' **''"Big guy coming!"'' **''"Badass in range!"'' **''"Whoa! Badass!"'' **''"Target acquired."'' **''"Badass incoming!"'' **''"We got incoming!"'' **''"Badass!"'' **''"Look out badass!"'' **''"Heads up badass!"'' **''"Incoming!"'' **''"Incoming badass!"'' Tiny Tina's Assault on Dragon Keep *''"sniff Kinda smells like butts, and dead people."'' (entering Unassuming Docks) *''"Hello, madam. Is something the matter?"'' (talking to Ellie/Eleanor in Flamerock Refuge) *''"That thing looks like it does something to..the other thing...and...yeah, I got nothing."'' (when approaching the Dwarven Puzzle) *"Uh, raft." (when trying to solve the Dwarven Puzzle) *''"Guns and ladies. And sometimes dudes." (what Axton is planning on after he rescues the queen) *'Dropping the Crit' **"Whoops!"'' **''"Woah-oaoah!"'' **''"Damnit!"'' **''"Butterfingers!"'' **''"Slippery piece of --"'' *'Rolling a Dice Chest once' **''"Show me that twenty!"'' **''"Daddy needs a new class mod!"'' **''"No critical fails, no critical fails..."'' **''"Come onnnn, twenty!"'' **''"Luck be a lady..."'' *'Rolling a Dice Chest twice' **''"Alright, double my chances. Let's go."'' **''"I gotta get something good now."'' **''"If I get a one and a two, I'm going to flip out."'' **''"Need that loot. Those orcs certainly have to perish. Hmm, there's gotta be a better way to say that."'' **''"I spent good money on this roll."'' Mad Moxxi and the Wedding Day Massacre *''"Let's go save her, man -- chicks dig heroes. Just ask my wife. Well, ex-wife. Whatever. Point still stands."'' (words of encouragement for Ed) *''"(when tasting whiskey):'' **''"Jeez. That's awful."' **"Hnggg. That sucks. I hate whiskey."'' **''"I can't feel my face. Prob'ly a good thing."'' *''"Sometimes you'll try to make people laugh by using a meme from the ECHOnet, but instead they'll track you down and set fire to your house. Look forward to that."'' (to make the baby cry) *''"Dated a buncha people, but only got married the one time. Wonder how she's doin'."'' (when Moxxi asks about a mister-or-missus Vault Hunter in Axton's life) *''"Times like this, a guy misses the high-quality stogies from the central planets."'' (when collecting the cigar box) *''"Nah. That's weird as hell."'' (when Innuendobot asks if his Oedipal feelings for Moxxi are normal) *''"(when collecting Stella's wig):'' *''"Stella. Need your wig -- mind if I borrow it?"'' *''"Uhh... Thing is, I'm on a quest and it calls for that wig."'' *''"Sorry, but I hate leaving quests unfinished!"'' *''"Ew."'' (when collecting the can of grease) *''"I mean, a little."'' (when Innuendobot asks if his negging made Axton love him) Sir Hammerlock vs. the Son of Crawmerax *''"Couple bottles a' Hammerlock's rotgut." (When picking up Hammerlock's booze)'' *''"Alright, you ugly sucker. Take me to the stuffy one." (When following the Varkid)'' *''"Thaaaat means nothing to me." (When hearing the name "Crawmerax")'' *''"Oh, good, I hated that guy. Kinda weird that he just randomly exploded, though. Don't remember that happening in basic."'' (When finding Axton's assassin) *''"(**''"Whistles**''") Must have been a hell of a fall."'' (When finding Gaige's assassin) *''"Hunh -- death by poison. Don't see much of that these days. Old school, I like it."'' (When finding Maya's assassin) *''"Should somebody cut him down, or ... no? Alright."'' (When finding Salvador's assassin) *''"This guy piss off a doctor or something?"'' (When finding Krieg's assassin) *''"That's, uh... yeah."'' (When finding Zer0's assassin) *''"Staff Sergeant Axton: first one's free. Now you're on your own. Regards, Sarah." (When reading message from Hammerlock)'' *''"Hunh. She still wants me." (After reading the message)'' Category:Transcripts